<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Through The Night by crowkit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103209">Sleeping Through The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkit/pseuds/crowkit'>crowkit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arc 2 ep 25 spoilers, Demon Sylnan, M/M, S’aad Br’aad, br’aaxi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkit/pseuds/crowkit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Br’aad finds out about Sylnan demon. Taxi comforts him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taxi/Br’aad Vengalor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Through The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay dumb authors note but imma just kinda change the whole plot of ep 25 for convenience. Also this is my first fic I ever posted so go easy on me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the the harpy attack, Br’aads heart hadn’t stopped pounding. Sylnan was someone he could talk to. Someone to confide in, butthere was something severely wrong with him. A demon to be more specific, and after that, Sylnan wasn’t the only one being eaten up inside. </p>
<p>  Endless thoughts filled Br’aads head to the point where he couldn’t even think when he was approached by Cedric. He stepped up next to Br’aad and looked off at the expansive sky. The sun was starting to dip below the ship.</p>
<p>  “Hey, Br’aad was it?” Cedrics voice was husky from the lack of sleep. He wasn’t alone though, as deep bags sat under Br’aads eyes.</p>
<p>  “Yep. That’s me. Br’aad your kooky crazy magic elf.” He couldn’t necessarily get the happy chirpy voice out, and he was hoping Cedric wouldn’t ask any questions.</p>
<p>  “I just wanted to say thanks about yesterday.”</p>
<p>  “Well it wasn’t like our asses weren’t on the line.” It came out meaner than expected but Br’aad wasn’t really lying at that point. They had all almost died. Taxi closer than- No! Br’aad shut that out of his mind. There was already too much going on in his head with the demon situation.</p>
<p>“Sorry that sounded mean. Glad we could help.”</p>
<p>  Cedric gave a small sigh but Br’aad didn’t hear it because behind him there was a soft shuffling. Maybe it’s Sylnan? Is he coming to explain things, or maybe even just apologize? Br’aad turned around quicker than he would have liked, hoping no one would have noticed his enthusiasm. Unfortunately, it was not his brother that the footsteps were coming, but instead a very tired looking Tabaxi. </p>
<p>  Taxi was limping up to the side of the ship to stand next to Br’aad and Cedric. The pain was pretty noticeable on his face, or at least to Br’aad as he had come running up to Taxi to help him out. Cedric gave a small grin as he watched Br’aad run up and help his injured friend walk.</p>
<p>  “Oh my god Taxi what are you doing why aren’t you lying down?” Concern laced Br’aads voice. </p>
<p>  “Well good evening to you too Br’aad”</p>
<p>  “Seriously Taxi, you shouldn’t be up and walking around. Here let me help you back downstairs.” A paw like hand lightly slapped Br’aads helpful hand away.</p>
<p>  “I’m not going to let you help me if you’re just going to take me back downstairs. I’m fine. It was too stuffy down there and I wanted to get some fresh air and watch the sun set. I’m not as weak as you think I am.”</p>
<p>  “But you are weak, Taxi you almost fucking died! Besides isn’t Vel watching you. Why did she let you leave.” Anger was starting to rise up in Br’aad and Taxi could hear the irritation in his voice. Taxi ignored the comment about him being weak and put his hand on Br’aads shoulder, half to calm Br’aad down, half for support.</p>
<p>  “Vel is sleeping. She really drained her magic during that battle. I wanted to let her relax and regenerate her magic.” Br’aad seemed to calm down a little. Taxi could see the bags under his eyes; could feel the shakiness of Br’aads hand. Something was up, but Taxi didn’t know what.</p>
<p>  “Okay, well at least let me help you walk man. I don’t want you getting any more injured than you already are.”</p>
<p>  And with that, Br’aad helped escort Taxi to the side of the ship and they watched as the sun dip down low and night became dark. It would have been romantic if Br’aad had gotten any sleep and Taxi wasn’t severely injured. Still, it was nice. At some point Cedric had already returned to the helm to steer and everyone else joined Br’aad and Taxi above deck. Well, everyone except Sylnan, which made Br’aads anxiety reemerge. Although, Br’aads train of thought was broken by the booming voice of Cedric.</p>
<p>  “Rise and shine my crew (rise and grind gamers) we are almost to our destination of Vienna. Make sure you have all your stuff together when we land because I’m kicking you guys off as soon as we land.” A hearty chuckle erupted from Cedrics chest as The Fated watched the town come more into view.</p>
<p>  Soon enough The Fated were all debarking the ship, including Sylnan. Br’aad wanted to talk to him but the words escaped him and he decided it might be better to just leave it be. He felt awkward being around him. Instead, he decided to help Taxi walk off of the ship and to their inn. All illumination came from the candles as the sun had completely set. Cedric was getting the ship all tidied up before he went to the inn so the fated walked up to get the keys themselves.</p>
<p>  As they approached the counter to get their keys for their rooms, they noticed just how many elves populated the area. Nearly everyone there was an elf. When they came up to the counter they saw a very large human man standing behind the counter. He hadn’t seemed to notice the group as he was attending to his little counter with his back facing them. Velrisa stepped up to the counter and gave a small “ahem” to get the man's attention. As he turned his face had lightly shocked expression.</p>
<p>  “Oh ho ho well look who we have here. You aren’t around here I would presume?” The man's laughter was jolly and loud and it lessened anxiety of the group. “So what are you here for?” Velrisa was the first to speak up.</p>
<p>“Well sir, we are here with our captain, Cedric, to take a rest from our travels. He told us we should have four room papers waiting for us.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes I know what you are talking about. Give me one second to retrieve them,” and he turned to the back to look through some drawers. After a few moments he turned back around with four sheets of parchment and handed them to Velrisa. “Here’s your papers Ma'am. You should find your inn if you just follow that road right down there.” Velrisa took the papers with a polite thank you before turning back to the rest of the group. </p>
<p>“Since there are four rooms and seven of us not including chirp we will have to find a way to split them. So I propose that I take one of the single rooms as I am the only lady in this group,” Mountain snickered at that but didn’t really have any objections, “Taxi can take the other single room, Hilltree can sleep on a chair or something similar, Mountain can share a room with Cedric, and Br’aad and Sylnan can share a room. Any objections?” Mountain piped up quickly after she finished.</p>
<p>“Hey what about chirp? Where’s he going to sleep?” Velrisa thought for a moment before answering.</p>
<p>“If it’s alright with Chirp, he could ‘sleep’ in my bedroom since I’m alone.” </p>
<p>“I am fine with what ever is fine with you,” Chris responded with his robotically happy voice.</p>
<p>“Well it’s settled then,” Velrisa said handing the papers out to Mountain, Taxi and Sylnan, “now let’s head over there.”</p>
<p>Soon enough Cedric joined The Fated and they were on their way to the inn. Br’aad was still helping Taxi walk and because of that they started lagging behind. Velrisa offered to slow down but both Br’aad and Taxi denied the offer and just said they would catch up. It was an easy walk and so they didn’t worry.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Taxi had started becoming tired and so they stopped to take a quick break. While they sat for a quick break, Taxi decided to try and see what was up with Br’aad. </p>
<p>“Uh hey Br’aad. You seem really tired man are you okay? Did something happen? Would you want to talk?” The concern was very obvious because Taxis was, well, concerned. Br’aad bit his lip a little and Taxi could tell he was nervous.</p>
<p>“Well Taxi, if I’m gonna be honest with ya, no I’m not doing to well.” This took Taxi off guard as he wasn’t expecting such a blunt statement. Br’aad took notice of the slight shock that Taxi portrayed on his face and gave a tired smile. “Hey Taxi, can you keep a secret?” Taxi was even more surprised now.</p>
<p>“Um I’m not sure. I guess it depends on what it is.”</p>
<p>“That’s good enough for me.” Before going on Br’aad put his head in his hands in took a breath. “Well, after the harpy fight I got worried for Sylnan because he wasn’t above deck. I had asked Cedric where he was and he said the last he’d seen he had gone below deck. So below deck I went looking for him till I found him. Except it wasn’t him Taxi. It-it was, I don’t even know what it was! A demon? A demon was standing above my brother.” Taxi noticed that Br’aads hands were shaking. He didn’t even think before grabbing it. Even though his hands stopped shaking Br’aad didn’t even acknowledge the holding of their hands. “But he like was saying all this crazy shit like saying he was my brother or something I don’t even know man. If Mountain hadn’t shown up I probably would have thought I was imagining it or like the harpy’s did some brain voodoo on me.” Taxi squeezed Br’aads hand in support. Suddenly, Br’aad stood up, his hand getting pulled from Taxis.</p>
<p>“We should probably continue heading to the inn. It’s getting late and I’m sure the others are already asleep.” Taxi nodded and they continued on to the inn. </p>
<p>Soon enough, they had made it and quickly found out that Br’aad was right about the others being most likely fast asleep. Br’aad helped Taxi upstairs to his room. Before Br’aad could head off to his own room, Taxi grabbed him by his wrist.</p>
<p>“Br’aad, if anything happens you can come to me alright.”</p>
<p>“Okay strong guy I’ll be sure to come to you if I’m getting attacked.” A small, yet genuine smile appeared on Br’aads face before he turned around to head down the hallway to his own room.</p>
<p>When he got to the door, Br’aad was surprised to hear footsteps and the snoring of a goblin. Well I guess Hilltree will be sleeping with us tonight. Br’aad thought with some disdain. First he tried just opening the door but quickly found out that it was locked. So he decided to knock.</p>
<p>“Hey Sylnan my bro. I’m pretty tuckered out mind letting me in?” Still no response. Br’aad was getting pissed. He knew someone was awake. He could hear the footsteps and some soft muttering as if someone is in conversation. He decided to start banging on the doors. </p>
<p>“Sylnan open the door right now I swear to the gods don’t fucking ignore me.” The room went silent, but still no answer. Br’aad just couldn’t take it anymore. He slid down to the ground, back to the door. His palms were pressed up against his eyes trying to alleviate the pressure of the tears attempting to escape. </p>
<p>After about ten or so minutes, Br’aad had managed to calm himself down enough to realize that he has nowhere to sleep. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he muttered to himself. Tears were threating to escape again. What a horrid night, Br’aad thought to himself sadly. Then he rembered that Taxi had offered his help. Br’aad felt embarrassed to ask for his help but realized it would be even more embarrassing and uncomfortable to be found sleeping outside his own room. So Taxi it was. </p>
<p>Trying to stay as quiet as possible, Br’aad walked to Taxis room and lightly rapped on the door. After no response, he decided to knock again a little louder. Br’aad could feel a few tears escape. He couldn’t help it he didn’t know what he would do if Taxi didn’t answer. Vel and Br’aad weren’t really the best of friends and he didn’t even want to imagine asking Cedric and Mountain to sleep in their room. If Taxi didn’t answer he was just going to sleep downstairs and pretend he got black out drunk.</p>
<p>Luckily for Br’aad, there was shuffling and soft muttering before the door opened revealing a groggy Taxi wearing only a pair of undershorts. </p>
<p>“Hey what the-“ Taxi ended up cutting himself off before seeing Br’aad standing in front of him, looking away from him while tears fell down his face. This immediately woke Taxi up and he was suddenly concerned.</p>
<p>“Woah woah hey Br’aad are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?”</p>
<p>“Ta-taxi can I please c-come in?” Br’aad was trying his hardest to hold back tears even if he was already failing.</p>
<p>“Yes Br’aad of course please come in holy shit Iwould never say no to you.” </p>
<p>He quickly pulled Br’aad in and shut the door behind him. Wrist in hand, he pulled him to sit down next to him. Br’aad had his fists balled up tightly and was breathing quickly. Even though he was hyperventilating he still was trying to hold in his tears. Taxi took booth his fists, opened them up to interlock his hands with his. Br’aads nails were digging into Taxis fur while he stared down at the ground. His breathing was still heavy.</p>
<p>“Br’aad look at me.” Still Br’aad stared down at the ground. So instead, Taxilet go of Br’aads hands, and grabbed his face to force Br’aad to look at him.</p>
<p>“Br’aad you need to breath. If you don’t start breathing correctly you are going to pass out.” And in an attempt to help, Taxi started taking in large breaths and breathing out slowly almost demonstrating to Br’aad how to breath. After a moment’s of this it seemed as though it was actually helping. Although still irregular, Br’aads breathing  was returning to normal.</p>
<p>“Do you want to tell me what happened?” His voice was soft and Taxi still had one hand on Br’aads face, lightly caressing him and using his thumb to wipe away some of the tears. Br’aad took a couple more breaths before speaking.</p>
<p>“He locked me out. He’s locking me out. I could hear him in there and I know he could hear me but he just left me.” Br’aad was starting to stress again so Taxi pulled him in close. Br’aads head was tucked into his shoulder while Taxi smoothed down the golden matted hair. Br’aad decided to stop holding in his tears as they wetted taxis fur. Taxi didn’t notice, or care for that matter. All he cared about in that moment was Br’aad.</p>
<p>“I- I just don’t know what’s goin on. It’s like, we finally got him back but not really. It’s like it’s not even him. Taxi I can’t lose him. Not again. I can’t live without him Taxi, I just can’t.”</p>
<p>At this point, the spot where Br’aad was crying was soaked. It was as if this was Br’aads first time crying because he just could stop. Taxi continued to run his fingers through Br’aads hair, untangling all the knots and smothing everything out.</p>
<p>“Hey hey don’t think like that. He may be acting weird but that isn’t your brother doing that, it’s that demon. Sylnans still there we haven’t lost him. Tomorrow we will go searching for someone who can get rid of that demon. I promise you, we will get Sylnan back.”</p>
<p>Br’aad just sat silently in taxis arms until he ran out of tears. At that point he was so exhausted he was ready to fall asleep right there. He almost would have and Taxi didn’t interrupt him.</p>
<p>“You're looking pretty tired. Why don’t you sleep in the bed. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep.” He was already scanning the room to see where to sleep before he heard Br’aad mumble something along the lines of “don’t leave.” It would have been hard to make it out if Br’aad hadn’t pulled Taxi down onto the bed with him. </p>
<p>“Please.” His voice was so quiet and he looked so vulnerable. Taxi couldn’t say no. So he helped Br’aad take off his jacket and shoes so they could sleep more comfortably. With the blankets the inn provided he covered them both up. There Taxi laid, Br’aad held tightly in his arms. They were facing each other so on an impulse Taxi gave Br’aad a soft kiss on his forehead. Br’aad muscles tightened for a moment before completely loosening. Taxi realized there was a lot that needed to be done but he didn’t worry about that now. All he worried about was making sure Br’aad slept through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>